Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Compressor guide vanes of a gas turbine engine undergo considerable wear during operation and are subject to high vibrations and stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,742 to B. Clouse, et al., discloses a stator vane assembly. The stator vane assembly includes at least one button, a vane airfoil adjacent to the button, and a fillet defined between the button and the airfoil. The fillet defines a constant radius and extends beyond the button at least greater than a distance of 60% of a length of an overhang portion of the vane airfoil.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.